Jailbreak
by CreativeWriter3
Summary: Voldemort needs something desperately and it belongs to Hermione. He kidnaps Harry to use as hostage right in front of Hermione's eyes! What will become of Harry in Voldemort's possession and will Hermione offer up this priceless object for the return of her best friend and secret crush?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fan Fiction – Jailbreak

Chapter One: Harry – Out Cold

"So Harry" Ron said, looking up from the chess board "do you think I could make the Quidditch team if I tried out this year. I've been practising quite a bit but I thought I'd ask your opinion."  
"Well…" I said, not wanting to get his hopes up but not wanting to discourage him either "I'm not sure really since I don't know who else will be trying out but you definitely stand a good chance." The answer must have satisfied Ron because he turned back to the board and made his move. "Well I do have an advantage huh mate" Ron said winking at me before capturing my queen. You see I was the Captain of the Gryffindor team and would be deciding who would be on the team. Ron must have thought I would favor him over the other Gryffindors since he was my best friend. I knew I could never do that but I kept my mouth shut. No need to start an argument. Instead I suggested we go out to the field to practise before tomorrow's tryouts. Grabbing my Firebolt I followed Ron out of the common room and out to the quidditch pitch on school grounds. We obviously weren't the only ones wanting to practise. Kids were everywhere, on their brooms tossing around quaffles or hitting bludgers around. I even saw three fourth years racing after a snitch. I waved to Madam Hooch who was obviously there to supervise before grabbing a quaffle and taking off. I waited for Ron up in the air then we both flew to one end of the field where luckily no one was using the three hooped goal posts. I got Ron to play Keeper since that was the position he wanted. After throwing the quaffle at him a few times I realize that he's actually pretty good as long as he kept up him confidence. After a while we decided to land and take a break. Sitting on the bleachers I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. "So" Ron said "how'd I do?" For once I wished Ron would stay quiet. My head was really starting to hurt and I didn't even know why.  
"Not bad really" I replied, keeping my eyes closed hoping that Ron would realize I wasn't in the mood to talk "just keep your confidence up and you'll be fine."  
"Oh look there's Ginny. I'm going to join her k mate?"  
"Fine, fine" I replied just wanting to relax. I heard him sigh before leaving but I really didn't care. Suddenly I sat up. It wasn't my head that was hurting, it was my scar. Rubbing it, I closed my eyes, trying to see what Voldemort was seeing. An image came into my head and suddenly I was looking down at a certain, despicable deatheater known as Lucius Malfoy. "Well" I said in a voice much like the hissing of a snake "have you captured the boy?"  
"No my Lord" came the reply. I was suddenly filled with rage that was not my own and could barely contain myself from using the Cruciatus curse on him right then and there. "Did I not tell you to secure him?!" I yelled down at him making him flinch. "I want him here immediately!"  
"Yes my Lord. I will do all I can my Lord" he said before scurrying from the room. Then I found myself back on the bleachers staring up into the blue sky. Who was this "him" Voldemort was talking about? Who could he so desperately need? Pushing the thought from my mind I looked up to see Hermione walking towards me. Smiling I waved to her. She always made me smile. She was so beautiful and so kind, not to mention funny and smart and loyal and I could go on forever. I guess it's obvious that I have a crush on her. But we're just friends so I guess I'd have to live with that. She smiled back and starter walking a bit faster. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. A look of pure horror had replaced that beautiful smile I loved so much. Turning around I had just enough time to see something swing through the air before it hit my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hermione – Panic Attack

Oh what a great day! Two perfect test score, five perfect homework scores and I even got a complement out of Professor Snape! Now, with my homework done, it feels great to just relax next to the lake with a nice fat book in hand. Isn't the feeling of having nothing at all to do just wonderful? Knowing that your work is done and you have the time to do just about anything you want. Letting out a sigh of pleasure I open my book to where I left of and start reading. I've been reading for a while when I hear someone call my name "hey Hermione!" I look up to see Ginny running towards me broom and Luna Lovegood in tow. "'Mione" she said in her sweetest voice "won't you come referee our competition. We're having a one on one with the quaffle. Please." Sighing I grabbed my book and followed Ginny, who was skipping along quite happily, over to the quidditch pitch. Grabbing a quaffle, I flipped a sickle to see who would have possession of the quaffle then handed the ball to Luna. From the ground I watched the two zip through the air with the quaffle. Ginny quite easily beat Luna 20-2 and I realized that she had a pretty good chance to make the team. Coming down to land the two best friends decided to just toss some hard ones at each other and thanked me for refereeing. As they take off I take a look around and see Harry sitting on the bleachers not far from where I was. Oh Harry. For a minute I just stand and stare. He's so handsome with those full, pink lips, lush, dark brown hair and those eyes, oh those gorgeous eyes, There light green color with that spark of mischief that never seems to leave. Ok, I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm totally love-struck. But hey, who wouldn't love such a handsome, brave and caring soul. Ok now even I'm starting to scare myself. Is this what love feels like? Well maybe someday I'd find out. I started walking towards Harry and as I did he looked up and smiled at me. Oh, that smile. I couldn't help but smile back and I quickened my pace wanting to get to him faster. Suddenly I stopped dead and horror made my blood run cold. For there, right behind Harry, was Lucius Malfoy. A look of confusion passed over Harry's face and he turned just as Lucius said a stunning charm, hitting him in the chest and knocking him out cold. "HARRY!" I screamed, running at Lucius while taking out my wand. I could feel the stares of all the players on the field on me but I didn't care. I had to get to Harry and I had to get to him right then. "Stupefy!" I yelled sending a stunning charm at Lucius but he dodged, lifted Harry with a spell and raced for the edge of school grounds. I had to catch him before he left because if I didn't then Lucius would apparate Harry and himself right out of there. I could hear brooms racing above me and looked up to see Ron, Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus racing after Harry and Lucius. We all sent spell after spell at Lucius but he managed to dodge them all. Ron was nearly on him now and as he leaned out to grab Lucius, Lucius dived forward and out of school grounds and just like that apparated away with Harry. I stopped, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. He's gone. He's really gone. My breathing started speeding up even more and I realized that I was having a panic attack. Knowing that didn't help me, it only made it worse. Everybody landed around me, trying to calm me down bit it didn't work. I started seeing dots of light and started to fall. All I could remember was someone catching me before everything went black.

Opening my eyes I was met with the harsh glare of artificial light and immediately shut them again. I opened my eyes once more, this time somewhat more cautiously, to find that my eyes could now bear the light. Looking around I saw that I was in the school infirmary and spotted Madam Pomfrey rushing towards me when she saw that I was awake. "So dearie" she said in a gentle a voice as possible "how you feeling?" Then everything that had happened a few hours or maybe even a few days, ago hit me. I had a panic attack, I fainted, and Harry's gone. Harry's gone. Flopping back onto my pillow I just stare up at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey quietly cheques me over then, softly, tells me I can leave whenever I want. But I just lie there, staring of into space, remembering Harry. Wait a minute. What am I doing sitting around mopping like this? I should be outside; trying to find Harry; not sitting here all depressed and giving up. I race from the infirmary and up to the Gryffindor common room. "Abstinence" I say quickly to the Fat Lady then I rush into the common room, looking around wildly for Ron. Before I spot him I spot the magical calendar that hangs on the wall and I see that I fainted only about half an hour ago. I spot Ron in the corner, comforting poor Ginny and trying to come up with a plan with Dean and Seamus at the same time. I walk over to them and immdediatly get squashed in a hug by Ginny and Ron. Pour Ginny. She's sobbing her heart out for Harry. Wait, does that mean she likes him? From the way she's sobbing it looks that way. But I'm feeling too worried at the moment to feel jealous at the same time. Just then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a little first looking scared. I kneel down to her level and gently ask her if she needs anything. She shakes her head and says "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Thanking her I get up and walk out of the common room and through the school to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully he'll have a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated especially since I left you at a cliff hanger but unless I have decent inspiration and I am really in the mood I just can't write. Well I finally got my inspiration so here's the next chappy up for ya!**

**Me sobbing in a corner: (sniffle)  
Hermione: What's wrong?  
Me (still sobbing): I (hic) forgot to (sniffle) say the disclaimer (sniffle) in my last two chapters (hic).  
Hermione: It's alright, just calm down and say the disclaimer now.  
Me: I do not own Harry Potter (sniffle).**

**Warning: Major plot spoilers from this chapter on. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 3: Harry – The Truth

I'm afraid the word "headache" doesn't quite describe the pounding in my head when I finally woke up. I tried to stretch my arms as they were feeling quite cramped but that was when I realized I was tied to a chair. "Oh brother" I thought as I tried to no avail to wriggle myself out of the ropes. I'm afraid all I managed to do was give myself rope burns. Sighing I realized I wasn't going to get out of this one so easily. I decided the best thing to do was to get some rest. I had a feeling I was going to need it. I was awoken quite suddenly by a very familiar hissing noise. Opening my eyes I saw none other than Lord Voldemort standing not two feet away from me. "Harry" he said in a rather malicious, snake like voice. "Harry, Harry, Harry. How wonderful to see you again. You must be exhausted after your little… ordeal, so I'll be quick." Quick? Voldemort doesn't do "quick". He does slow, painful and torturous. That is when he wants to kill. I had no doubt that was what he intended to do, eventually. Of course I always thought he would want to make my death a public display but I guess he doesn't really have the room to be picky. "You know you can't kill me Voldemort" I spat at him "you've tried so many times but have always failed. Miserably." Then I cringed expecting the Cruciatus curse to hit me at any minute. Except it didn't come. Instead I heard a maniacal laugh, Voldemort's laugh. "Oh Harry" he said when he was done "did you really think I brought you hear to kill you? I'm afraid you're mistaken." At this point I'm afraid I was terribly confused and it must have been showing on my face because the next words out of Voldemort's mouth were "You must be confused Harry so let me tell you the whole story." Story? What story? Now I really was confused but I was also interested. So I decided to sit quietly and listen before trying anything drastic. "You see Harry" he continued "that Mudblood friend of yours, what was her name, Hermione? Anyway she has a little something of mine." My blood boiled at hearing him call Hermione a Mudblood but I kept my mouth shut and kept listening. "While I was attending Hogwarts I was ever so fortunate as to find out about horcruxes. You see Harry horcruxes are objects in which a person can place a piece of their soul so even if they die they can come back with the other piece of their soul. To create a horcruxe one must break there soul and to do so a person must murder a fellow human being. I am the only person alive who has created seven of them and of that I am proud. I have six of the seven horcruxes carefully hidden but that Mudblood friend of yours has the seventh. Remember that necklace she never takes off? Well that is my horcruxe. She was entrusted with it my Dumbledore when you were in your second year. A spell was put on the horcruxe so that only the Mudblood can remove it. I knew that the best way to get to her was to kidnap you. And I would get to torture you in the process." Okay this was getting a little creepy. I didn't want Hermione to be in danger but what could I do to stop Voldemort? And what was with this horcruxe thing? This means to defeat Voldemort I'd have to destroy those seven hidden objects. That is if I got out of this alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! From now on I will try my very best to get a new chapter out every week but if I can't you'll have to forgive me **** Grade eight isn't exactly going to be a pinch and I really want my average in the 90's so I'll have to work hard. But I will try my best to write a chapter a week so you'll have to bear with me.**

**I'd like to send a huge thank you out to swit-cuppycakes! She has been so supportive and one of the only person who has reviewed my work. To all my other readers out there I really want more reviews so even if it's to criticize me please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. However most of the plot line is my own.**

Chapter Four: Hermione – Visit to Dumbledore

"I hope Dumbledore has a plan."

That was the first thought that came to my mind as I stood in front of the gargoyle that blocked the escalator like stairs to Dumbledore's office.

**For all you witches and wizards out there an escalator is a moving staircase. You stand on a step and the step moves you to the top of the staircase. And that was our 30 second muggle lesson for today! **** Now on with the story!**

"Sugar quill" The gargoyle moved aside and I stepped on the staircase allowing it to carry me up. Reaching Dumbedore's office door I hesitated for a moment before knocking. "Come in" came the friendly but grave reply. I walked in to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I stood there for a minute and when he didn't look up I cleared my throat. "You wanted to see me professor?" Looking up he nodded and gestured to the chair in front of him. I sat down and waited for him to talk. "Hermione" he finally said "I know your expecting to hear a fool proof plan but I'm afraid I have none." The look of surprise on my face must have really been evident as he continued "you see there really is nothing we can do at the moment. Dumbledore has taken Harry to a hidden location and I'm afraid we have no idea where is. The members of the Order are all out right now searching for Harry, as are most of the Ministry's Aurors. But I'm afraid they will find nothing"

"But professor—"I started to interrupt only to be stopped by a raised hand from Dumbledore.

"Hermione you must understand that they will find nothing. Voldemort has taken Harry to the one spot we will never find. He has hidden him away in a place cloaked with a spell even stronger than the one we use to protect headquarters. It is old and dark magic. Remember the necklace I gave you? When I explained to you about Horcruxes in your fourth year when Voldemort first returned?" I nodded, fingering the necklace that had not left its place around my neck since fourth year. Dumbledore continued "well when you destroy a Horcruxe, if you say a certain incantation as the Horcruxe is destroyed you can produce a dark protective charm ten times as strong as the one protecting Grimmauld place. Voldemort destroyed one of his own horcruxes to make himself a sort of secret hideout. We can't find that base unless Voldemort himself comes and tells us where it is. That's how powerful the spell is. There is nothing you, or any of us can do" I was shocked. Here I thought Dumbledore would have a plan and he's telling me that I can't do anything. Anger coursed through my veins. "No" I said. A look of shock passed over Dumbledore's face. "I'm sorry Professor but you're wrong. I will do something. I don't know how but I _will _find a way to help Harry." And with that I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room.

Once out on the moving staircase I realized that I probably shouldn't have been so rude. Maybe I should go back and apologize. No, I was still too mad to face Dumbledore. My boyfriend (I mean ummm… friend) was trapped in Voldemort's clutches and what was Dumbledore's response to that? Sorry but a very protective spell that nobody can break is hiding your friend from us so we're going to sit back and do nothing until Voldemort reveals his secret hiding place to us. Like that was ever going to happen! It was time to take matters into my own hands. If Dumbledore would do nothing then so be it. _I _wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. It's time for a plan.

**So there's the next chappy for ya! Sorry it's so short. This chapter was just a filler. I hate writing fillers but I didn't wasn't you to be confused so I'm afraid it was needed. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting I promise! It will be especially interesting if you review so please review!**


End file.
